


Poolside

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP set beside the embassy pool.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

Title: Poolside  
Author: Terre  
Series: TOS  
Paring: Amanda & Sarek  
Rating: NC-17

January 2230

It was late but she was not in the mood for sleep. Earlier in the evening, Sarek had given her the grand tour of the Paris Embassy and the pool in the basement was the highlight of it. She descended the stairs and used the atmospheric lighting to illuminate the glorious pool shaped like a lake. Never had she seen a stretch of water look quite so enticing.

To bad she had no bathing suit. What the hell...no one used the pool according to Sarek and it was past midnight. Stripping where she stood, she padded down the steps and sighed with anticipation as the cool, silky water washed her overheated skin. She swam a length and then let her eyes drift shut while she floated.

"You must vacate the water if you do not wish to be ravished," his husky drawl warned.

Her eyes flew wide and she flipped over with a splash. He was hunkered down by the side of the pool, black hair-roughened chest bare. He vaulted upright again.

Her face reddened as she noticed the bulge of male arousal contained in his black swim trunks. He slipped them off with obvious difficulty. Again she noticed the silk black hair that ran down over his flat, taut stomach. Dragging her half-embarrassed, half-appreciate attention from him, she swam for the steps. Only as she emerged from the water did she appreciate her own nudity and how provocative it must seem to him that she had not even set out a towel  
with which to cover herself.

Sarek was stopped in his tracks by the sight of her. Her hair was a thick, damp tangle around her animated face and her skin had the luscious glow of a full Terran moon.

"I swear I didn't know anyone would be down here," she muttered feverishly.

"Stand up...drop your hands...show me," he commanded, bold and rough-edged.

She met burning eyes and her heartbeat quickened. She arched her spine, let her hands fall to her side, and listened to the indrawn hiss of his breath with an inner stab of satisfaction.

His gaze clung to the creamy swell of her voluptuous breasts and lingered on distended pink nipples still beaded with water. A groan broke low in his throat.

She shivered although she was not cold. She was, however, very wound up. She knew she ought to run like hell for their apartments. He was putting out vibes like: go...or else. She had to be a wanton hussy because just the thought of his knowing hands on her left her giddy and weak. Standing there naked in front of him while he looked her over, she felt shameless, but it was exciting too.

He reached for her in one sudden movement. He took her mouth with sexual savagery, penetrating fast and deep between her lips with an urgency that sent the blood drumming in a crazy beat through her veins. Trembling with desire, she let herself be carried over to the padded bench by the pool. He spread her there and knelt to lick the crystalline water droplets from her breasts and toy with the pointed pink nipples. He tipped her backward and spread her thighs to trace the lush, swollen flesh below the soft red curls that crowned her womanhood.

As she lay there open to him, her face burned.

He located the tiny bud that was unbearably sensitive and wrenched a startled gasp from her.

Hot, almost painful sensation was tugging at her every sense, making it more and more impossible for her to concentrate on anything but her own pleasure.

He slid a finger into the slick heat of her and she was lost. He employed his mouth and the tip of his tongue on her most tender place. Writhing in abandonment, she moaned like a soul in torment and clutched at his hair. Pleasure as she had never known had her in its grip and she couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't handle anything but the incredible impact of what he was doing to her. Then, when she was way beyond any form of control, he lifted her up as though she were a doll, turned her over to arrange her exactly to his liking and drove his hard shaft into her tight, wet sheath from behind.

"Oh...Oh!" she cried out in sensual shock as he held her fast and delved deeper with ever sure stroke.

His ruthless domination was indescribably exciting. Setting up a pagan rhythm, he proceeded to drive her out of her mind with excitement. She hit a high in a blinding instant of shattering release and her entire body collapsed under her at that point.

 

With an understanding chuckle, he pulled out of her, pulled her up, threw himself down on the bench and pulled her down on top of him. "I want you so much," he confessed raggedly.

She whimpered as he eased back into her passion-moistened depths.

"Am I being too rough?" he groaned.

"No..." she managed to mumble.

Reassured, he pushed her hair off her damp brow, kissed her and spread her thighs a little more to deepen his penetration with a groan of appreciation.

The wild pleasure began to build afresh for her. When his magnificent body shuddered with the raw excitement of his own release, he sent her flying to the same uncontrollable heights of fulfillment a second time. It was a burst of ecstasy so intense that her eyes were awash with tears in the aftermath. Clasping him close and glorying in the masculinity, she knew that she didn't want him to move, ever.

He pressed a kiss to her temples, lacing his fingers into her tumbled hair and then smoothing the tangled tresses again.

After hours or was it minutes...he carried her into the shower. "By day you can be as proper as a Vulcan born but at night, you are to be as you are now."

Her body had a sweet, lingering ache of satisfaction. A towel wrapped around her in a strong, he took her back to their rooms. There he unwrapped her again with the care of a male performing a symbolic act and slid her beneath the sheet. Shedding his towel, he climbed in beside her and pulled her close. Love spread through her in a warm wave of security. Nestling into him, charmed by the fact that he was holding her hand even though it was not really comfortable, she went straight to sleep.


End file.
